Glycosylation Pathways in Humans and Lower Eukaryotes
After DNA is transcribed and translated into a protein, further post-translational processing involves the attachment of sugar residues, a process known as glycosylation. Different organisms produce different glycosylation enzymes (glycosyltransferases and glycosidases), and have different substrates (nucleotide sugars) available, so that the glycosylation patterns as well as composition of the individual oligosaccharides, even of the same protein, will be different depending on the host system in which the particular protein is being expressed. Bacteria typically do not glycosylate proteins, and if so only in a very unspecific manner (Moens, 1997). (Throughout the specification, scientific publications will be cited by reference to the senior author and publication year; complete citations are found at the end of the specification.) Lower eukaryotes such as filamentous fungi and yeast add primarily mannose and mannosylphosphate sugars. The resulting glycan is known as a “high-mannose” type glycan or a mannan. Plant cells and insect cells (such as Sf9 cells) glycosylate proteins in yet another way. By contrast, in higher eukaryotes such as humans, the nascent oligosaccharide side chain may be trimmed to remove several mannose residues and elongated with additional sugar residues that typically are not found in the N-glycans of lower eukaryotes. See, e.g., Bretthauer, 1999; Martinet, 1998; Weikert, 1999; Malissard, 2000; Jarvis 1998; and Takeuchi, 1997.
Synthesis of a mammalian-type oligosaccharide structure begins with a set of sequential reactions in the course of which sugar residues are added and removed while the protein moves along the secretory pathway in the host organism. The enzymes which reside along the glycosylation pathway of the host organism or cell determine the resulting glycosylation patterns of secreted proteins. Thus, the resulting glycosylation pattern of proteins expressed in lower eukaryotic host cells differs substantially from the glycosylation pattern of proteins expressed in higher eukaryotes such as humans and other mammals (Bretthauer, 1999). The structure of a typical fungal N-glycan is shown in FIG. 1A.
The early steps of human glycosylation can be divided into at least two different phases: (i) lipid-linked Glc3Man9GlcNAc2 oligosaccharides are assembled by a sequential set of reactions at the membrane of the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) and (ii) the transfer of this oligosaccharide from the lipid anchor dolichyl pyrophosphate onto de novo synthesized protein. The site of the specific transfer is defined by an asparagine (Asn) residue in the sequence Asn-Xaa-Ser/Thr where Xaa can be any amino acid except proline (Gavel, 1990). Further processing by glucosidases and mannosidases occurs in the ER before the nascent glycoprotein is transferred to the early Golgi apparatus, where additional mannose residues are removed by Golgi specific alpha (α)-1,2-mannosidases. Processing continues as the protein proceeds through the Golgi. In the medial Golgi, a number of modifying enzymes, including N-acetylglucosaminyl Transferases (GnTI, GnTII, GnTIII, GnTIV and GnTV), mannosidase II and fucosyltransferases, add and remove specific sugar residues. Finally, in the trans-Golgi, galactosyltranferases (GalT) and sialyltransferases (ST) produce a glycoprotein structure that is released from the Golgi. It is this structure, characterized by bi-, tri- and tetra-antennary structures, containing galactose, fucose, N-acetylglucosamine and a high degree of terminal sialic acid, that gives glycoproteins their human characteristics. The structure of a typical human N-glycan is shown in FIG. 1B.
In nearly all eukaryotes, glycoproteins are derived from a common lipid-linked oligosaccharide precursor Glc3Man9GlcNAc2-dolichol-pyrophosphate. Within the endoplasmic reticulum, synthesis and processing of dolichol pyrophosphate bound oligosaccharides are identical between all known eukaryotes. However, further processing of the core oligosaccharide by fungal cells, e.g., yeast, once it has been transferred to a peptide leaving the ER and entering the Golgi, differs significantly from humans as it moves along the secretory pathway and involves the addition of several mannose sugars.
In yeast, these steps are catalyzed by Golgi residing mannosyltransferases, like Och1p, Mnt1p and Mnn1p, which sequentially add mannose sugars to the core oligosaccharide. The resulting structure is undesirable for the production of human-like proteins and it is thus desirable to reduce or eliminate mannosyltransferase activity. Mutants of Saccharomyces cerevisiae (S. cerevisiae), deficient in mannosyltransferase activity (for example och1 or mnn9 mutants) have been shown to be non-lethal and display reduced mannose content in the oligosaccharide of yeast glycoproteins. Other oligosaccharide processing enzymes, such as mannosylphosphate transferase, may also have to be eliminated depending on the host's particular endogenous glycosylation pattern.
Sugar Nucleotide Precursors
The N-glycans of animal glycoproteins typically include galactose, fucose, and terminal sialic acid. These sugars are not found on glycoproteins produced in yeast and filamentous fungi. In humans and other non-human eukaryotic cells, the full range of sugar nucleotide precursors (e.g. UDP-N-acetylglucosamine, UDP-N-acetylgalactosamine, CMP-N-acetylneuraminic acid, UDP-galactose, GDP-fucose, etc.) are synthesized in the cytosol and transported into the Golgi, where they are attached to the core oligosaccharide by glycosyltransferases. (Sommers, 1981; Sommers, 1982; Perez, 1987).
Glycosyl transfer reactions typically yield a side product which is a nucleoside diphosphate or monophosphate. While monophosphates can be directly exported in exchange for nucleoside triphosphate sugars by an antiport mechanism, diphosphonucleosides (e.g. GDP) have to be cleaved by phosphatases (e.g. GDPase) to yield nucleoside monophosphates and inorganic phosphate prior to being exported. This reaction is important for efficient glycosylation; for example, GDPase from Saccharomyces cerevisiae (S. cerevisiae) has been found to be necessary for mannosylation. However that GDPase has 90% reduced activity toward UDP (Berninsone, 1994). Lower eukaryotes typically lack UDP-specific diphosphatase activity in the Golgi since they do not utilize UDP-sugar precursors for Golgi-based glycoprotein synthesis. Schizosaccharomyces pombe, a yeast found to add galactose residues to cell wall polysaccharides (from UDP-galactose) has been found to have specific UDPase activity, indicating the potential requirement for such an enzyme (Berninsone, 1994). UDP is known to be a potent inhibitor of glycosyltransferases and the removal of this glycosylation side product may be important to prevent glycosyl-transferase inhibition in the lumen of the Golgi (Khatara, 1974). See Berninsone, 1995; Beaudet, 1998.
Sequential Processing of N-Glycans by Compartmentalized Enzyme Activities
Sugar transferases and glycosidases (e.g., mannosidases) line the inner (luminal) surface of the ER and Golgi apparatus and thereby provide a “catalytic” surface that allows for the sequential processing of glycoproteins as they proceed through the ER and Golgi network. The multiple compartments of the cis, medial, and trans Golgi and the trans-Golgi Network (TGN), provide the different localities in which the ordered sequence of glycosylation reactions can take place. As a glycoprotein proceeds from synthesis in the ER to full maturation in the late Golgi or TGN, it is sequentially exposed to different glycosidases, mannosidases and glycosyltransferases such that a specific carbohydrate structure may be synthesized. Much work has been dedicated to revealing the exact mechanism by which these enzymes are retained and anchored to their respective organelle. The evolving picture is complex but evidence suggests that stem region, membrane spanning region and cytoplasmic tail, individually or in concert, direct enzymes to the membrane of individual organelles and thereby localize the associated catalytic domain to that locus (see, e.g., Gleeson, 1998).
In some cases, these specific interactions were found to function across species. For example, the membrane spanning domain of α2,6-ST from rats, an enzyme known to localize in the trans-Golgi of the animal, was shown to also localize a reporter gene (invertase) in the yeast Golgi (Schwientek, 1995). However, the very same membrane spanning domain as part of a full-length α2,6-ST was retained in the ER and not further transported to the Golgi of yeast (Krezdorn, 1994). A full length GalT from humans was not even synthesized in yeast, despite demonstrably high transcription levels. In contrast, the transmembrane region of the same human GalT fused to an invertase reporter was able to direct localization to the yeast Golgi, albeit it at low production levels. Schwientek and co-workers have shown that fusing 28 amino acids of a yeast mannosyltransferase (MNT1), a region containing a cytoplasmic tail, a transmembrane region and eight amino acids of the stem region, to the catalytic domain of human GalT are sufficient for Golgi localization of an active GalT. Other galactosyltransferases appear to rely on interactions with enzymes resident in particular organelles because, after removal of their transmembrane region, they are still able to localize properly.
Improper localization of a glycosylation enzyme may prevent proper functioning of the enzyme in the pathway. For example, Aspergillus nidulans, which has numerous α-1,2-mannosidases (Eades, 2000), does not add GlcNAc to Man5GlcNAc2 when transformed with the rabbit GnTI gene, despite a high overall level of GnTI activity (Kalsner et al., 1995). GnTI, although actively expressed, may be incorrectly localized such that the enzyme is not in contact with both of its substrates: UDP-GlcNAc and a productive Man5GlcNAc2 substrate (not all Man5GlcNAc2 structures are productive; see below). Alternatively, the host organism may not provide an adequate level of UDP-GlcNAc in the Golgi or the enzyme may be properly localized but nevertheless inactive in its new environment. In addition, Man5GlcNAc2 structures present in the host cell may differ in structure from Man5GlcNAc2 found in mammals. Maras and coworkers found that about one third of the N-glycans from cellobiohydrolase I (CBHI) obtained from T.reesei can be trimmed to Man5GlcNAc2 by A.saitoi 1,2 mannosidase in vitro. Fewer than 1% of those N-glycans, however, could serve as a productive substrate for GnTI. The mere presence of Man5GlcNAc2, therefore, does not assure that further processing to Man5GlcNAc2 can be achieved. It is formation of a productive, GnTI-reactive Man5GlcNAc2 structure that is required. Although Man5GlcNAc2 could be produced in the cell (about 27 mol %), only a small fraction could be converted to Man5GlcNAc2 (less than about 5%, see WO 01/14522).
To date, there is no reliable way of predicting whether a particular heterologously expressed glycosyltransferase or mannosidase in a lower eukaryote will be (1), sufficiently translated (2), catalytically active or (3) located to the proper organelle within the secretory pathway. Because all three of these are necessary to affect glycosylation patterns in lower eukaryotes, a systematic scheme to achieve the desired catalytic function and proper retention of enzymes in the absence of predictive tools, which are currently not available, would be desirable.
Production of Therapeutic Glycoproteins
A significant number of proteins isolated from humans or animals are post-translationally modified, with glycosylation being one of the most significant modifications. An estimated 70% of all therapeutic proteins are glycosylated and thus currently rely on a production system (i.e., host cell) that is able to glycosylate in a manner similar to humans. Several studies have shown that glycosylation plays an important role in determining the (1) immunogenicity, (2) pharmacokinetic properties, (3) trafficking, and (4) efficacy of therapeutic proteins. It is thus not surprising that substantial efforts by the pharmaceutical industry have been directed at developing processes to obtain glycoproteins that are as “humanoid” or “human-like” as possible. To date, most glycoproteins are made in a mammalian host system. This may involve the genetic engineering of such mammalian cells to enhance the degree of sialylation (i.e., terminal addition of sialic acid) of proteins expressed by the cells, which is known to improve pharmacokinetic properties of such proteins. Alternatively, one may improve the degree of sialylation by in vitro addition of such sugars using known glycosyltransferases and their respective nucleotide sugars (e.g., 2,3-sialyltransferase and CMP-sialic acid).
While most higher eukaryotes carry out glycosylation reactions that are similar to those found in humans, recombinant human proteins expressed in the above mentioned host systems invariably differ from their “natural” human counterpart (Raju, 2000). Extensive development work has thus been directed at finding ways to improve the “human character” of proteins made in these expression systems. This includes the optimization of fermentation conditions and the genetic modification of protein expression hosts by introducing genes encoding enzymes involved in the formation of human-like glycoforms (Werner, 1998; Weikert, 1999; Andersen, 1994; Yang, 2000). Inherent problems associated with all mammalian expression systems have not been solved.
Most, if not all, currently produced therapeutic glycoproteins are therefore expressed in mammalian cells and much effort has been directed at improving (i.e., “humanizing”) the glycosylation pattern of these recombinant proteins. Changes in medium composition as well as the co-expression of genes encoding enzymes involved in human glycosylation have been successfully employed (see, for example, Weikert, 1999).
Glycoprotein Production Using Eukaryotic Microorganisms
The lack of a suitable mammalian expression system is a significant obstacle to the low-cost and safe production of recombinant human glycoproteins for therapeutic applications. It would be desirable to produce recombinant proteins similar to their mammalian, e.g., human, counterparts in lower eukaryotes (fungi and yeast). Production of glycoproteins via the fermentation of microorganisms would offer numerous advantages over existing systems. Although the core oligosaccharide structure transferred to a protein in the endoplasmic reticulum is basically identical in mammals and lower eukaryotes, substantial differences have been found in the subsequent processing reactions which occur in the Golgi apparatus of fungi and mammals. In fact, even amongst different lower eukaryotes there exist a great variety of glycosylation structures. This has historically prevented the use of lower eukaryotes as hosts for the production of recombinant human glycoproteins despite otherwise notable advantages over mammalian expression systems.
Therapeutic glycoproteins produced in a microorganism host such as yeast utilizing the endogenous host glycosylation pathway differ structurally from those produced in mammalian cells and typically show greatly reduced therapeutic efficacy. Such glycoproteins are typically immunogenic in humans and show a reduced half-life (and thus bioactivity) in vivo after administration (Takeuchi, 1997). Specific receptors in humans and animals (i.e., macrophage mannose receptors) can recognize terminal mannose residues and promote the rapid clearance of the foreign glycoprotein from the bloodstream. Additional adverse effects may include changes in protein folding, solubility, susceptibility to proteases, trafficking, transport, compartmentalization, secretion, recognition by other proteins or factors, antigenicity, or allergenicity.
Yeast and filamentous fungi have both been successfully used for the production of recombinant proteins, both intracellular and secreted (Cereghino, 2000; Harkki, 1989; Berka, 1992; Svetina, 2000). Various yeasts, such as K. lactis, Pichia pastoris, Pichia methanolica, and Hansenula polymorpha, have played particularly important roles as eukaryotic expression systems because they are able to grow to high cell densities and secrete large quantities of recombinant protein. Likewise, filamentous fungi, such as Aspergillus niger, Fusarium sp., Neurospora crassa and others, have been used to efficiently produce glycoproteins at the industrial scale. However, as noted above, glycoproteins expressed in any of these eukaryotic microorganisms differ substantially in N-glycan structure from those in animals. This has prevented the use of yeast or filamentous fungi as hosts for the production of many therapeutic glycoproteins.
Although glycosylation in yeast and fungi is very different than in humans, some common elements are shared. The first step, the transfer of the core oligosaccharide structure to the nascent protein, is highly conserved in all eukaryotes including yeast, fungi, plants and humans (compare FIGS. 1A and 1B). Subsequent processing of the core oligosaccharide, however, differs significantly in yeast and involves the addition of several mannose sugars. This step is catalyzed by mannosyltransferases residing in the Golgi (e.g. OCH1, MNT1, MNN1, etc.), which sequentially add mannose sugars to the core oligosaccharide. The resulting structure is undesirable for the production of humanoid proteins and it is thus desirable to reduce or eliminate mannosyltransferase activity. Mutants of S.cerevisiae deficient in mannosyltransferase activity (e.g. och1 or mnn9 mutants) have shown to be non-lethal and display a reduced mannose content in the oligosaccharide of yeast glycoproteins. Other oligosaccharide processing enzymes, such as mannosylphosphate transferase, may also have to be eliminated depending on the host's particular endogenous glycosylation pattern. After reducing undesired endogenous glycosylation reactions, the formation of complex N-glycans has to be engineered into the host system. This requires the stable expression of several enzymes and sugar-nucleotide transporters. Moreover, one has to localize these enzymes so that a sequential processing of the maturing glycosylation structure is ensured.
Several efforts have been made to modify the glycosylation pathways of eukaryotic microorganisms to provide glycoproteins more suitable for use as mammalian therapeutic agents. However, N-glycans resembling those made in human cells (e.g., with complex or hybrid glycan structures) were not obtained.
Yeasts produce a variety of mannosyltransferases (e.g., 1,3-mannosyltransferases such as MNN1 in S. cerevisiae; Graham, 1991, 1,2-mannosyltransferases (e.g. KTR/KRE family from S.cerevisiae), 1,6-mannosyltransferases (e.g., OCH1 from S.cerevisiae), mannosylphosphate transferases and their regulators (e.g., MNN4 and MNN6 from S. cerevisiae) and additional enzymes that are involved in endogenous glycosylation reactions. Many of these genes have been deleted individually giving rise to viable organisms having altered glycosylation profiles.
While it is useful to engineer strains that are able to produce Man5GlcNAc2 as the primary N-glycan structure, any attempt to further modify these high mannose precursor structures to more closely resemble human glycans requires additional in vivo or in vitro steps. Methods to further humanize glycans from fungal and yeast sources in vitro are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,251. As discussed above, however, if Man5GlcNAc2 is to be further humanized in vivo, one has to ensure that the generated Man5GlcNAc2 structures are, in fact, generated intracellularly and not the product of mannosidase activity in the medium. Complex N-glycan formation in yeast or fungi will require high levels of Man5GlcNAc2 to be generated within the cell because only intracellular Man5GlcNAc2 glycans can be further processed to hybrid and complex N-glycans in vivo. In addition, one has to demonstrate that the majority of Man5GlcNAc2 structures generated are in fact a substrate for GnTI and thus allow the formation of hybrid and complex N-glycans.
Accordingly, the need exists for methods to produce glycoproteins characterized by a high intracellular Man5GlcNAc2 content which can be further processed into human-like glycoprotein structures in non-human eukaryotic host cells, and particularly in yeast and filamentous fungi.
Addition of Sialic Acid to N-Glycans
Sialic acids (Sia) are a unique group of N- or O-substituted derivatives of N-acetylneuraminic acid (Neu5Ac) which are ubiquitous in animals of the deuterostome lineage, from starfish to humans. In other organisms, including most plants, protists, Archaea, and eubacteria, these compounds are thought to be absent (Warren, 1994). Exceptions have been identified, all of which are in pathogenic organisms, including certain bacteria, protozoa and fungi (Kelm, 1997; Parodi, 1993; Alviano, 1999). The mechanism by which pathogenic fungi, including Cryptococcus neoformans and Candida albicans, acquire sialic acid on cell surface glycoproteins and glycolipids remains undetermined (Alviano, 1999). When these organisms are grown in sialic acid-free media, sialic acid residues are found on cellular glycans, suggesting de novo synthesis of sialic acid. To date, no enzymes have been identified in fungi that are involved in the biosynthesis of sialic acid. The mechanism by which protozoa sialylate cell surface glycans has been well-characterized. Protozoa, such as Trypanosoma cruzi, possess an external trans-sialidase that adds sialic acid to cell surface glycoproteins and glycolipids in a CMP-Sia independent mechanism (Parodi, 1993). The identification of a similar trans-sialidase in fungi would help to elucidate the mechanism of sialic acid transfer on cellular glycans, but such a protein has not yet been identified or isolated.
Despite the absence and/or ambiguity of sialic acid biosynthesis in fungi, sialic acid biosynthesis in pathogenic bacteria and mammalian cells is well understood. A group of pathogenic bacteria have been identified that synthesize sialic acids de novo to generate sialylated glycolipids that occur on the cell surface (Vimr, 1995). Although sialic acids on the surface of these pathogenic organisms are predominantly thought to be a means of evading the host immune system, these same sialic acid molecules are also involved in many processes in higher organisms, including protein targeting, cell-cell interaction, cell-substrate recognition and adhesion (Schauer, 2000).
The presence of sialic acids can affect biological activity and half-life of glycoproteins in vivo (MacDougall, 1999). For example, the importance of sialic acids has been demonstrated in studies of human erythropoietin (hEPO). The terminal sialic acid residues on the carbohydrate chains of the N-linked glycan of this glycoprotein prevent rapid clearance of hEPO from the blood and improve in vivo activity. Asialylated-hEPO (asialo-hEPO), which terminates in a galactose residue, has dramatically decreased erythropoietic activity in vivo. This decrease is caused by the increased clearance of the asialo-hEPO by the hepatic asialoglycoprotein receptor (Fukuda, 1989; Spivak, 1989; Spivak, 1989). Similarly, the absence of terminal sialic acid on many therapeutic glycoproteins can reduce efficacy in vivo, and thus require more frequent patient dosing regimes.